Quando passado encontra o presente
by niniane snape
Summary: Hermione volta a Hogwarts como professoraa e seu encontro o mestre de poçoes promete algumas surpresas...


Quando o passado encontra o presente

NOTA DA AUTORA: ola minha gente aqui estou eu novamente bem essa fic eu fiz em parceria com a nossa querida ALINE SNAPE que deu o ar de sua graça terminando a fic que eu j a havia começado, Aline um beijo pra vc.

Quando o presente encontra o passado

O castelo estava em total silêncio. Hermione caminhou rápido, porém de modo silencioso, para a saída do castelo.

Era noite de lua cheia e o céu de veludo negro estava pontilhado de estrelas. Estava uma noite linda, ótima para se observar o firmamento e se perder em reflexões. Após admirar o céu por mais alguns minutos, caminhou em direção ao lago, sentou-se na beira. Devagar depositou a penseira que havia ganhado no natal passado. Um presente sem remetente, porém um presente perfeito. Ninguém sabia que ela possuía um objeto mágico como esse, ela o mantinha escondido dentro de um pequeno baú aos pés da cama, trancado a chave, para todos os efeitos, havia apenas livros dentro.

Hermione sentou-se na relva orvalhada, já era madrugada e estava um pouco frio. A guerra havia acabado, Lorde Voldemort havia morrido, porém levou Harry consigo, uma perda que ela jamais superou, ele era um amigo muito querido, quase um irmão, assim como Rony, apesar das brigas e chateações. Enfim, a paz reinava no mundo mágico e no coração dos bruxos. Menos no dela.

O seu coração foi machucado, pisado e açoitado, por muito sofrimento, muita dor. No último ano em Hogwarts, o castelo havia sido invadido por Lorde Voldemort e seus servos, durante o baile de formatura. O dia que era para ser um dos mais felizes da sua vida, foi um dos mais tristes e dolorosos, perdera na batalha seus dois amigo mais queridos e alguns colegas como Neville, Simas e Parvati, todos eles membros da AD, morreram lutando bravamente, com coragem. Porém a maior dor, foi quando soube que o homem a quem amava, estava à beira da morte, após ser atingido por feitiço desconhecido. Foram os meses mais horríveis de sua vida, e as suas noites impregnadas de pesadelos e seus dias cheios de incertezas (terra?) e sofrimento. Até que finalmente descobriram a fórmula do feitiço e começaram uma terapia de cura. Severo tinha que tomar várias doses de poções diferentes ao dia, Hermione o visitava todos os dias e sofria por ele, porém de forma mais intensa. Sofrer por amar quem a odiava, não era nada, comparado à possibilidade de vê-lo morto, isso ela não agüentaria. Não suportaria. Jamais.

Após quatro meses internado no St. Mungus, seu corpo começava a voltar ao normal, e reagia a quase todos os estímulos, porém continuava inconsciente. Após ter certeza de que ele estava quase curado, ela tomou providências para partir para a França e completar seus estudos de Transfiguração. Antes de ir embora, ela lhe fez uma última visita, e antes de sair do quarto beijou-lhe os lábios de forma suave, apenas um leve roçar, e murmurou: "Sei que você me odeia, e que jamais poderia me amar, porém eu o amo há muito tempo. A única coisa que lhe peço é que volte a viver normalmente, prefiro sofrer por ser odiada por você, do que sofrer por vê-lo sem vida. Portanto continue a odiar-me, mas, por favor, sobreviva. Perdi muitos amigos queridos e amados, mas não suportaria perde-lo, sei que não pode me ouvir e nem mesmo lembrará que estive aqui, mas mesmo assim, saiba que eu te amo. Adeus, profº Snape".

E partiu.

Hermione depositou todas essas lembranças na penseira, estava drenada de toda sua energia, sentia-se emocionalmente exaurida e precisava "esvaziar" a cabeça e pensar um pouco, a sua vida estava confusa desde que partira, agora três anos depois, continuava do mesmo modo.

Havia chegado à Londres há mais ou menos um mês, e ao visitar o Guingrotes, no Beco Diagonal, deu um encontrão com Hagrid, eles conversaram animados, e ela ficou sabendo que Minerva havia se aposentado do cargo de professora e diretora da Grifinória, ficando apenas como vice-diretora de Hogwarts. Soube também que Dumbledore estava à procura de alguém para substituí-la no próximo ano letivo. Hagrid e Hermione continuaram conversando e ele perguntou por onde ela andou durante todo aquele tempo. Ela lhe contou que havia ido estudar na França, e que havia lecionado em Beauxbatons durante alguns meses, quando uma professora ficou adoentada. Logo em seguida ela perguntou de forma que esperava ter parecido casual, sobre o professor Snape, se ele continuava em Hogwarts. Hagrid respondeu que sim e disse que dois dias após a sua partida, ele havia se recuperado completamente, de forma milagrosa. Disse que a teria acusado se soubesse por onde ela andava, uma vez que ela disse apenas que iria estudar, mas não contou a ninguém; com exceção dos pais é claro, que haviam morrido no ano anterior em um acidente aéreo quando voltavam da Grécia. Ela e Hagrid se despediram e ele pediu para escrever-lhe e que havia sido muito bom reencontrá-la.

Uma semana depois ela recebeu a visita de Dumbledore e Minerva na casa que havia sido de seus pais e agora era sua residência no momento. Eles a persuadiram a ocupar o lugar de Mcgonagal, pois ficaram sabendo que ela havia estudado transfigurações fora do país e também por confiarem nela, afinal foi a melhor aluna e eles a conheciam há bastante tempo. Hermione percebeu no olhar de Dumbledore um outro motivo, ele planejava alguma coisa, podia jurar que sim. Com certa relutância ela aceitou o emprego, depois de alguns dias ficou feliz por ter tomado essa decisão. A sua apreensão vinha do fato de reencontrá-lo novamente, depois de dizer que o amava, porém ele não sabia, convenceu-se, afinal ele estava inconsciente. Alugou sua casa para Lilá que havia se casado recentemente com um trouxa e estava grávida de seis meses. Após empacotar todos os livros, roupas e objetos pessoais mudou-se para o castelo.

Agora, cinco dias após sua chegada, ali estava, à beira do lago, observando as estrelas, remoendo o passado, e pensando no homem a quem ainda amava. Após "guardar" tais pensamentos na penseira, conjurou um acolchoado, deitou-se sobre a grama. Começou a pensar em como organizar seus planos de aula, porém não conseguia se concentrar, seus pensamentos sempre se desviavam para um homem de olhos negros extremamente sexy e que era capaz de levar uma mulher (ela especificamente) à loucura. (só ela? Rsrsrs)

Desistiu.

Hermione se levantou e entrou para o castelo novamente sem fazer ruído, não queria ser pega em flagrante, carregando a penseira, essas saídas sorrateiras lembravam-na de Harry e Rony. Todas as escapadas que davam durante a noite, tratou de afastar o pensamento, não queria ficar mais melancólica do que já estava. Ao entrar nos seus aposentos, despiu-se, dormiu em pouco tempo e seu sono foi permeado por sonhos ora românticos, ora sensuais ou por ambos.

Severo estava abalado. Não sabia o que fazer. Depois de três anos sofrendo por amar uma ex-aluna, ficou sabendo de primeira mão que Dumbledore a havia contratado, para substituir Mcgonagal. Quando soube que ela chegaria, ele se limitou a circular o mínimo possível pelo castelo e fazia a maior parte de suas refeições em seus aposentos.

Ele a viu no segundo dia, quando tomava café ao lado da professora Mcgonagal, não quis sentar-se na mesa dos professores e voltou discretamente para sua masmorra, sem ser visto. Ela estava muito bonita. A pele mais corada, o corpo esbelto e perfeito após o período de transformação, já era uma mulher.

Era madrugada e Severo não conseguia dormir, começou a pensar nela e no dia fatídico do baile. Um dia antes, ele havia sido chamado à sala do diretor e este perguntou o que estava havendo, pois ele estava abatido há muitos dias. Antes que Severo pudesse responder Dumbledore perguntou se essa tristeza tinha algo a ver com Hermione, ele bem que tentou negar, em vão. Incrível como o velho mago era capaz de perceber certas coisas. Ele ainda se lembrava da conversa que havia tido com o diretor.

- Queria falar comigo Diretor? – perguntou Severo.

- Sim – disse Dumbledore. – Trata-se de um assunto pessoal, que diz respeito a você e que está me deixando preocupado.

- Diga do que se trata – disse Severo com certa inquietação.

- Severo diga-me, o que fará a respeito da Srta. Granger? – perguntou o diretor de forma astuta e direta – por acaso irá deixa-la partir?

- Não entendo o que quer dizer – Respondeu em tom frio e de certa forma ignorante.

- Ora, não seja tolo, Severo e pare de agir como um adolescente malcriado. Sei que você a ama desde o 6º ano. – Disse lentamente, encarando Severo com os seus grandes e espertos olhos azuis, - Não ouse negar, ninguém além de mim sabe que você a ama, você disfarça muito bem os sentimentos, mas eu o conheço o suficiente para saber o que há por trás dessa máscara de indiferença. – Completou quando Severo fez menção de protestar com falsa indignação.

Severo pensou um pouco, e decidiu que realmente não ia adiantar negar e respondeu em tom resignado que fez Dumbledore gargalhar até às lágrimas.

- Está bem. Eu confesso. Eu amo a Hermione, bem que tentei evitar de várias formas, pensei até em usar magia mas sabia que não ia dar certo.

Quando Dumbledore se controlou, procurou forçar uma expressão, séria, mas Severo percebeu que ele estava segurando o riso, e o esforço dava um resultado cômico e ele é que teve que se segurar, foi quando o diretor respondeu:

- Muito esperto, mas saiba que nenhuma magia é capaz de manipular os sentimentos do coração, muito menos o Amor. Mas... há uma solução para o seu dilema.

- Qual? – perguntou entre curioso e desconfiado.

- Peça-a em casamento – disse calmamente.

Severo ficou abismado, a incredulidade foi tanta que ele ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo, ao que pareceu, Dumbledore só podia estar brincando, ou então ele ouviu mal, aliás ouviu muitíssimo mal. Essa sugestão era simplesmente inconcebível, quando recuperou a compostura encarou-o e percebeu que ele falava sério e então retrucou de forma mais brusca do que esperava.

- Isso é um absurdo! O senhor só pode estar brincando! – disse.

- Não sei por que tanta incredulidade Severo, afinal vocês se amam.

- Severo prendeu a respiração e sentiu o corpo tremer o seu coração quase parou, ante essa afirmação. Quase.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou com a voz fraca.

- Exatamente o que ouviu – respondeu o diretor.

- Impossível! Isso é um absurdo, ela simplesmente me odeia e o máximo que eu vejo nos olhos dela é pena...

- Pare! Severo, o que você vê nos olhos dela não é pena, e sim compreensão, uma compreensão que nasceu do amor que ela sente por você, e não pena, entenda de uma vez. Ela o ama Severo. A felicidade está nas suas mãos, não a deixe fugir, a vida lhe deu uma segunda chance e agora quer lhe dar uma felicidade plena, não permita que ela lhe escape por entre os dedos. Você nunca saberá, se nunca tentar descobrir, tente. Peça-a em casamento. Pense bem. Agora vá.

Severo passou o resto do dia pensando nas últimas palavras do diretor, ele estava certo, nunca saberia se não tentasse, e Severo resolveu tentar, mas a dúvida ainda a espicaçava. Na noite do baile a pediria em casamento, se ela o rejeitasse só (Merlin) Deus sabe o que faria...

Foi quando na abertura do baile aconteceu a invasão e o pânico se instalou por todos os lados do castelo. Todos procurando se defender como podiam, inclusive ele, que duelava com Bellatrix quando foi atingido pelas costas por Lucius Malfoy. Severo mergulhou na escuridão, na qual permaneceu durante quatro meses, até aquele dia. O dia em ela partiu, mas antes, achando que ele estava inconsciente declarou que o amava, ele tentou impedir que ela se fosse, mas não conseguia se mover, apenas ouvir, queria dizer que a amava e não podia. Então ela partiu deixando-o com o coração em pedaços.

E agora ali estavam eles novamente, evitando-se o quanto podiam. Severo se sentia confuso não sabia o que fazer. Três anos se passaram e ele ainda a amava com a mesma intensidade e ela nem imaginava isso ou o fato de ele ter ouvido sua declaração no passado, mas será que ela ainda o amava? Só havia um jeito de descobrir.

Severo levantou-se e foi tomar uma dose da poção do sono sem sonhos. Precisava descansar corpo e mente. Estava decidido a se declarar. Não poderia viver com tamanha agonia e muito menos evitando-a eternamente. Adormeceu com estes pensamentos.

No dia seguinte resolveu que tomaria uma atitude. Sentiu seu corpo descansado em função da poção, mas aquela dor que apertava seu peito ainda persistia.

Acordou muito cedo e após seu banho, fez a barba meticulosamente. Seguiu para o salão principal para tomar seu café. Encontrou apenas Alvo Dumbledore, que sempre era o primeiro a acordar, sorrindo lhe cumprimentou:

- Bom dia, prof. Snape! É muito bom tê-lo como companhia nas refeições.

- Bom dia, prof. Dumbledore. Limitou-se a responder, sentia-se melancólico e não pretendia alongar a conversa. Logo em seguida, Minerva sentou-se junto a eles.

O diretor comentou que naquela tarde haveria uma reunião com todos os professores para discutirem as avaliações dos alunos e as questões de disciplina. Era um assunto muito versado, mas ele precisava aproximar os dois, pois tinha certeza que se evitavam.

Severo tomou rapidamente seu café, ainda não estava preparado para encará-la. Ao vê-la se aproximando da mesa dos professores, pediu licença e saiu apressado, ambos desviaram os olhares e cada um foi para um lado. Alvo deu uma cutucada no braço de Minerva e esta sorriu em resposta.

A aula de poções naquela manhã foi tranqüila. Os alunos estranharam que o professor não implicou com nenhum deles. Severo parecia distante. Sentado em sua mesa, olhava o vazio enquanto os alunos realizavam a poção cuja fórmula encontrava-se no quadro.

Na hora do almoço, preferiu ficar em seu aposento. Quase esbarrou com ela no café da manhã e não queria correr este risco novamente, não estava se sentindo bem. A idéia de encontrá-la logo mais à tarde na reunião, deixava-o aflito. Seus pensamentos o deixavam confuso.

"Ela não gosta mais de mim, era somente paixão de adolescente, algo passageiro. Ela agora é uma bela mulher, jamais ficaria comigo... não Severo, você lembra perfeitamente do que ela disse no dia em que se declarou. Você ouviu muito bem"...

Severo tomou uma dose da poção calmante e se dirigiu à sala de reuniões. Hermione que conversava alegremente com a profª Spraut, parou subitamente quando o viu. Seus olhares se encontraram e ficaram alguns minutos estáticos, perdidos no tempo e espaço. A professora Spraut procurou amenizar o encontro, levantou-se e apresentou sua ex aluna:

- Veja prof. Snape: a Srtª Granger aceitou o cargo vago da disciplina de Transfiguração e é nossa nova colega de trabalho! O prof. Dumbledore já tinha lhe falado, não?

Ele sentiu dificuldades em disfarçar o impacto de vê-la adulta e ainda mais bela de perto, respondeu procurando ser o mais natural possível:

- Sim, o prof. Dumbledore comentou comigo... Como vai senhorita Granger? Limitou-se em falar, estendendo sua mão a ela. Ela apertou sua mão e ambos sentiram além do calor extremo, uma sensação de serenidade.

Neste exato momento o diretor e a vice-diretora entraram na sala para dar início a reunião.

Hermione e Severo afastaram-se e sentaram-se em locais opostos. Inevitavelmente seus olhares se encontravam e perdiam-se nas profundidades de suas almas. Dumbledore discursou palavras já conhecidas de todos, acrescentou apenas que o quadro de professores contava a partir daquele semestre, com uma excelente professora, ex-aluna.

Antes que o diretor desse por encerrada a reunião, Severo abaixou a cabeça e rapidamente enfeitiçou sua pena, escrevendo em sua agenda a seguinte frase:

"- Podemos conversar no jardim de inverno após o jantar?"

A frase surgiu magicamente na agenda que Hermione segurava. Ela reconheceu a belíssima caligrafia e o olhou surpresa. Ele estava ansioso por uma resposta, olhava-a fixamente. Ela sorriu e fez um movimento afirmativo com a cabeça.

Hermione o encontrou mais tarde no salão principal, mas Severo conversava animadamente com o prof. Dumbledore e ela não quis interromper, sentando-se ao lado da profª Minerva.

O tempo parecia não passar. Ela estava sem fome e ansiosa para estar a sós com ele. Mal prestava atenção na conversa, seus pensamentos eram direcionados para aquele homem que nunca conseguira esquecer. Terminou de tomar seu suco, pediu licença e se retirou. Foi ao jardim aguardar o encontro tão esperado, sentia seu coração bater descompassadamente.

Alvo ora olhava para o prato de Severo, ora olhava para a porta que dava ao jardim. Severo desistiu de terminar o jantar, sabia que o diretor o observava. Pediu licença e saiu. Subiu rapidamente as escadas e foi para seu quarto. Alvo e Minerva trocaram um olhar interrogativo.

Severo rapidamente pegou uma pequena caixinha colocando-a no bolso e em seguida aparatou no jardim.

Hermione virou-se para ele. Estavam muito próximos, podiam sentir o coração disparar no peito de cada um. Severo criou coragem e retirando a caixinha do bolso disse, olhando-a fixamente:

- Senhorita...este é o presente que eu queria lhe dar no dia da sua formatura... Ele abriu a caixa e alcançou um lindo anel de noivado para ela.

Ela ficou sem fala, sua única reação foi estender a mão para ele, que delicadamente colocou o anel no dedo delicado da moça.

Ela o abraçou e não conseguiu evitar as lágrimas. Severo a envolveu em seus braços e a apertou fortemente.

- Eu te amo, senhorita! Você quer se casar comigo?

Hermione não desmaiou porque estava muito bem amparada nos braços másculos do mestre. Entre soluços respondeu:

- Eu também te amo, Severo! É o que eu mais quero neste mundo...

Beijaram-se apaixonadamente e nem perceberam que Alvo e Minerva entraram no jardim e saíram discretamente, no mesmo instante.

Trocaram longos beijos; no início doce, suave, depois mais exigente e em seguida tornando-se sôfrego. Ele a abraçou e a conduziu até o outro lado do jardim, onde havia bancos e balanços. Sentaram-se num balanço de dois lugares.

- Hermione, eu devo minha vida a você... depois daquele dia que foi se despedir de mim no hospital, eu renasci. Ouvi cada palavra que me disseste e senti uma vontade incrível de voltar a viver... Sabia que precisava lhe encontrar e principalmente lembrá-la que eu existo A única idéia que me ocorreu foi lhe presentear com uma penseira no ano passado...

Ela o interrompeu com um lindo sorriso:

- Então foi você... Um belo presente! Além de ter sido muito útil... Severo eu não suportaria a dor de te perder. Se você morresse, eu morreria...Eu te amo tanto...

Severo puxou-a para mais perto de si, aparatando logo em seguida, em seu quarto na masmorra. Entre carícias e beijos, Hermione foi entregando-se lentamente de corpo e alma, aqueles momentos mágicos de amor. Dormiram abraçados, após estarem completamente extasiados. Teriam muito mais que uma noite para se conhecerem e traçarem seus planos para o futuro

Fim


End file.
